The Perfect Life
by Preciousgurl
Summary: Ron and Hermione drabble. Read and review!


**And then the doorbell rang...**

_Chapter One_

**Just Married**

"See you in a few weeks!" Hermione called from the car decorated with "Just Married" signs and pictures. Their families had snuck out during the reception to decorate Ron's car, much to the guest's delight and amusement.

"Have fun!" George, Ron's 20 year old brother and best man waved from the crowd of people seeing the happy couple off. For Ron and his bride, Hermione, the party was over, but for their 150 or so guests, the party was just about to begin. Hermione's sister, Matilda, stumbled to the front of the front of the crowd to blow her sister one last kiss. "Don't have too much fun!" Her "date", Ben, caught her before she fell flat on her face.

"We will!" Ron called, pulling out of the parking lot of the River Garden Inn. "Finally, some peace and quiet!" Hermione chuckled and added, "I think Ginny's developed a taste for fine wine; she looked a little tipsy!"

"I'm not sure it was all wine. She was wearing those heels," Ron said, merging onto the highway traffic. "In two hours, we'll be in the honeymoon capital of the world, Niagara Falls. I love you."

"I love you too. Mmm," Hermione moaned, "and it's not even three o'clock yet. THIS is why I love travelling with you. We're always ahead of schedule."

By the time Ron was driving down the last section of highway to their hotel, Hermione had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the way she looked as she slept. She was beautiful, and he knew he'd be waking up to this every morning for the rest of his life. He hesitantly nudged Hermione awake so she could see the hotel come into view, followed by the magnificent Niagara Falls.

"Hon, we're here," Ron announced. As they pulled up to the large glass doors of the hotel, a concierge, bell hop, and valet casually walked outside. Hermione managed to straighten her pink dress, the one she'd worn for the reception, as the valet opened her door and offered her his hand. The valet took their car to the parking lot, as the bellhop and concierge led Ron and Hermione inside the lobby and up the elevator to their rooms.

"Welcome to the Overview Hotel. We hope you enjoy your stay here," the concierge opened their honeymoon suite, and handed them the key as the bellhop deposited their bags inside. "Do you require anything else?"

"Yes, actually. What time is dinner served?" Hermione asked, closing the door to their suite after the bellhop had left.

"Anytime after four," the concierge answered.

"Thank you," Ron said, handing each man a $20 bill. He smiled at Hermione and savoured a kiss. He and Hermione caught the next elevator down to the main floor, where a luxurious restaurant was.

"How do you like it?" Ron asked his bride. They shared a dish of fettuccine, their favourite.

"It's amazing," Hermione answered, smiling at her husband. "I just can't help but be excited! I mean, after this we get to go see our house, and see if everyone set it up like we wanted it. I drew up that map and everything."

Ron chuckled. "Considering we haven't been in there since the day they finished painting and put in the new flooring, I'm sure it's going to be very different, and it will be perfect," he gave his wife's hand a squeeze, repositioning her wedding ring so the diamonds reflected even more brilliantly in the light.

After their dinner, they went downtown Niagara, picking up souvenirs for their family. At sunset, they went back to the hotel. They were both very tired, but to their surprise, when they opened the door to their suite, they found a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it sitting on the table. They couldn't resist a glass as they watched the sunset over the falls.

"What a perfect end to a perfect day," Hermione said, walking over to the large bay window. Ron came behind her, cuddling her close.

"Hmm and the best is yet to come," he said, making Hermione giggle into her glass.

"When I was younger, I would dream of my wedding day," Hermione mused, draining the last of her champagne.

"Really?" Ron said, resting his head on her shoulder. It wasn't hard. Seeing as she, at 5'8", was only four inches shorter than he was. "I used to dream of my wedding night. You've made me wait a year for this!" He tickled her gently, making her squirm.

"Typical! I've waited my entire life for you, you know!" Hermione pretended to be ticked off, but her brilliant smile gave it away.

"Hey, I've waited my entire life too!" Ron joined in, tickling her. He picked her up, put her on the bed, and started planting kisses on her collarbone and neck. She squirmed and protested. "Ron wait! I have some things to do first!"

She got up and grabbed her turquoise suitcase, and lugged it to the large bathroom, hitting the doorframe on the way in. Ron fought not to laugh. He drew the curtains at the bay window, turning around to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Be ready when I come back?" Hermione smiled.

"I'll never be ready," Ron said truthfully, jumping onto the bed in his boxers as Hermione disappeared behind closed doors.

The sound of a phone ringing woke them from their deep slumber the next morning.

"I'll get it," Hermione groaned and leaned over to answer the phone, only to find herself tangled up in a mass of blankets and limbs. Ron groaned too, releasing his wife from his grasp.

"Hello?" Hermione said, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley. It's seven o'clock, the time you requested for your wakeup call!" A voice on the other end said cheerily.

"Thank you," Hermione said. She hung up and turned around, only to find herself tangled up in her husband's arms again.

"Shower?" He asked, grinning.


End file.
